


Satisfaction Brought It Back

by shockvaluecola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Exploration, F/M, Pegging, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: Scanlan is always talking about backdoors. Honestly, it's an epidemic. Keyleth finally figures out what he's talking about, and gets curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A BEACON OF SIN
> 
> As usual I honestly have no excuse for myself.

When Keyleth brought it up, Vax spent the next five minutes choking on the ale he’d been attempting to drink.

“You want to _what_?” he’d rasped, squinting at Keyleth through watering eyes and still coughing.

“Scanlan talks about it all the time, and I’m curious,” she reasoned. It was pretty simple, and she thought the request wasn’t complicated. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Vax continued coughing for a minute, only speaking when he could breathe with relative ease. “No, no, I want to,” he said, trying to sound relatively calm about it. “I just want _you_ to be sure.”

“I’m pretty sure,” Keyleth said, nodding thoughtfully. “And I can always tell you if I don’t like it.”

Vax exhaled. “All right. We can try it,” he agreed. “It’s not something you can jump into, though. I’ll start working you up to it.”

So the first time, Vax ambushed her coming out of a bath.

She was climbing out of a basin in Scanlan’s mansion when Vax appeared, apparently from nowhere, climbing in it with her. Kind of impressive, his ability to sneak around while as naked as she was. He didn’t even say anything, just grinned, and grabbed her by the hips to turn her as he crouched down in the water, and a hand on her back urged her to bend over the side.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Vax said, while Keyleth was adjusting to the awkwardness of being bent over into his face. “I’m happy with the things we do.”

Keyleth just adjusted into a comfortable position, bracing her hands on the edge of the tub for support. “Go on, then.”

There was a shaky exhale. “Just promise that you’ll tell me if it ever starts to hurt,” he said. “It should never hurt.”

Keyleth nodded. “I can do that.”

Slowly, he teased her there with his tongue. The feeling was…odd. She’d never really been touched here, not on purpose, and mostly it just felt alien. It was sensitive, though, and soon it began to feel nice, making her wiggle her hips a little and press back, urging him on.

She didn’t notice his hand moving up between her thighs until he was rubbing her gently, stroking the little bud just above her cunt that felt so good. He knew just how she liked to be touched there, slow and steady, and he did it as his tongue began to probe inward, making her quiver and gasp. He brought her off like that, with his tongue inside her tight pucker and his fingers stroking steadily.

The second time, they were already in the act. Vax had urged her over onto her stomach and straddled her thighs, slipping his cock inside her. The angle made her sigh and arch back, asking for more, but he kept his movements slow and gentle, making love to her in the truest sense.

After a minute or two, though, she felt a slender finger at that place, just massaging slowly. It felt odd again, but it passed quickly, making her gasp with pleasure when he was already making her feel so good. Soon it only felt like teasing, and he was still being so gentle and slow, and Keyleth had to speak out.

“Put it in, Vax,” she said softly, asking him for more with her words instead of her body. He hesitated only a moment, and then did so, probing in. Being breached made her gasp and clench, flinching, and Vax started to withdraw before she grabbed his wrist.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she assured him quickly. “Just…give me a moment.”

He did, sitting still. He gave her a moment, and two, and three. And then he slowly withdrew himself, and then pressed back in. Slow withdraw, and back in. Finally, she started to relax as the pleasure of being stretched open reminded her that this was good, and she wanted this. She came that time with a shuddering gasp, and Vax’s finger inside her up to the knuckle.

The next time she was on her back, with Vax’s head between her legs. He was licking into her, and she felt that probing finger again. She urged him on, drawing her knees up to the ceiling, and sighed as his finger slid inside her, the way eased with how slick she already was. He focused less on trying to explore or stretch and more on just moving, getting her used to how thrusts felt there. She was able to come again, with the help of his tongue, and they spent a good chunk of the rest of the evening experimenting with a second finger. Keyleth could understand the process now, pairing the new feelings with as much pleasure as possible in order to train her body to accept this as something good, something pleasurable. She put voice to this theory, but it just made Vax smile and kiss her.

The fourth time, Vax laid over her like they were going to have sex, but he still had his trousers on. He was at her breasts with his mouth as he swirled his fingers against her cunt, wetting them, then slid one inside her rear. She could feel him hard inside his pants as he ground against her, putting pressure on her bud, slipping a second finger inside her and making her whimper. 

She’d experimented on her own so it wasn’t as hard to take anymore, and she was sure she wanted to feel him inside her there. She was also sure now that her own touch would have nothing on the real thing, just from the feeling of his fingers inside her as he braced them against himself, thrusting with his hips as if it were his cock. 

She came with three fingers stretching her full, and Vax staring into her eyes with such a look of lust she thought he might eat her alive.

When he finally gave her his cock, it was after he’d already brought her off twice with his mouth, so she was slick and relaxed and open. He maneuvered her onto her hands and knees, but reached out to turn her head.

“Are you absolutely sure, Keeks?” he asked, solemn despite the nickname. “I don’t want anything that won’t make you happy.”

Keyleth let a small pause pass, and her words, when she spoke, were chosen carefully. “The only way you can make me happy, Vax, is if you fuck me in the ass right now.”

From the look on his face, she thought he might come without ever getting inside her, and she was smirking as she turned her head forward again. 

A few weeks later, after they’d done it a couple more times, Keyleth finally thought to return the favor. The look on his face when she druidcrafted her own implement was like a child at Winter’s Crest.

He needed much less warming up than she did, being much more experienced, and Keyleth couldn’t help staring as she pushed inside him, at the long, lean body she was being allowed such access to, at the muscular leg braced up against her shoulder with such ease and trust. For the first time, she understood that look of unworthiness Vax sometimes had, and also, maybe, understood why people believed in gods.

She hardly had time to get it in before he was spurting across his stomach, moaning and clutching at her like he might fly away without it.

“You’re amazing, Kiki,” he sighed, gone boneless and weak.

Keyleth just smiled, and began to thrust her hips again. “I had an excellent teacher.” And when Vax jerked, his eyes lighting up with a spark at a thrust she’d given, she decided she’d be putting her lessons to use for quite awhile yet.


End file.
